knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Noble Fonaxi (script)
Paralogue 7: Noble Fonaxi Opening Xalbador: There's nothin' like war for the self-made ma! No, sir! The strong rise to the top while the high-borns try to keep the blue blood inside 'em. Elder: Hold, defiler! This is sacred ground! Your wickedness will be punished! Xalbador: By who? The same gods that abandoned me when I was starving as a boy? When you see the gods, tell 'em I said they can rot in hell! (stabs the elder) Elder: Hnngh! Gah… (dies) Inari: Dastard! I'll gut ya for that! Villager: Inari, no! There's nothing you can do! Who would tend to the injured if we lost you? Inari: But… Villager: We'll fight as best we're able! You help from the rear lines. Inari: Ugh! Good people are dying, and I can't help! If only I could fight… (scene change, to a forest) Maline: Sokara! We have to hurry! Sokara: What's wrong, Maline? Maline: There're people fighting just over that ridge! LOTS of people! Sokara: They look like they need help. Let's go, Shepherds! Battle Begins Villager: H-help us! Please! The temple's beset by marauding bandits! Maline: Don't you worry! We're happy to help! If there's one thing this world needs less of, it's wretched bandits… Inari: Wait. I know that voice. Is that...Ma? Recruiting Inari Recruited by Maline Inari: "Haw haw haw! Oh, that's her. That's gotta be her." Maline: "Pardon me, you mannerless cur! I will not stand to be laughed at by a base scoundrel of your like!" Inari: "...Yep. That clinches it. You must be Maline." Maline: "And just how do you know that?! Do you leer at me from behind the shades of whatever den of iniquity you frequent?! Hmph! I bid you good day!" Inari: "I guess you've always been like this. Still...it's good to see you again. And now that I've found ya, I'm afraid you're stuck with me. " Recruited by Sokara Inari: "An enemy?! Damn! Guess that's it for me... Sorry, Ma. Looks like I won't be home for supper after all. Do your worst, tyrant! I can't fight back anyway!" Sokara: "You seem to be doing just fine to me." Inari: "I'm unarmed, genius! Sheesh, anyone with eyes can see that!" Sokara: "And anyone with eyes knows there's more to combat than swinging a blade around. You fight in your own way. Am I wrong?" Inari: "Pah! Don't patronize me! I'd love to fight more'n anything, but I can't seem to make it work." Sokara: "I'm sure something will come to you." Inari: "...Just who are you, anyway?" Sokara: "My name is Sokara." Inari: "What? Y-you're Sokara?!" Sokara: "You know me?" Inari: "Ma wouldn't shut up about you!" Sokara: "Er, do I know your mother?" Inari: "Her name's Maline." Sokara: "What?! So you're another traveler from the futu-" Inari: "So you've already heard? Perfect. Now take me with ya already!" Sokara: "Er, well, I suppose we can find a place for you somewhere..." Recruited by Sokara (as Sokara's son) Inari: "Ha! I hear you there, chump! You can come kill me now. You're just lucky I don't have my old man's skill with a blade." Sokara: "Your father is a swordsman?" Inari: "None of your damn business, dog!" Sokara: "Do you always speak this way to Delyran royalty?" Inari: "I am Delyran royalty!" Sokara: "... What?" Inari: "... Huh?" Sokara: "Humor me here for a moment. What's your mother's name?" Inari: "Maline." Sokara: "Maline is my wife... Which would make you my son. Seems Eleanore failed to mention this little detail." Inari: "Huh. Yeah, I guess we look alike. I mean, if ya squint real hard... Sorry I called you a dog, Pop... Oh, and I'm Inari. Sooo... Must be disappointin' that your son can't fight, huh?" Sokara: "You seem to be doing just fine to me. And anyone with eyes knows there's more to combat than swinging a blade around. And besides, you've chosen to heal instead of harm. I couldn't be prouder of that." Inari: "... Really? Aw, thanks. That means a lot, Pop." Engaging Xalbador Xalbador: You people can keep your gods. I'll put my faith in gold and steel! Defeated Xalbador: I'll see you...in hell... End of chapter No NPCs died Elder: "Thank you! Oh, thank you...You've kept this sacred place safe and spared the lives of those within." Sokara: "We just did what was right." Elder: "Would that everyone were so brave! Please, allow me to give you this." At least one NPC died Elder: "Thank you, sir. The lives we lost cannot be replaced, but your efforts have spared this sacred place. Sokara: "We truly grieve for those who died." Elder: "You did all that could be done, and I am thankful for it. I'm afraid we have little to offer, but please accept this." All NPCs died Elder: You have my thanks for dealing with those bandits. You've done us a kindness, which makes it difficult for me to say this... But this is holy ground. If you've no more business here, I ask that you move on. Sokara: ...We understand. Inari and Maline survived Inari: "Hey, Ma." Maline: "What did you call me?" Inari: "The name's Inari. I'm--" Maline: "I'm sorry, but I only heal physical ailments. Broken bones and the like. You're clearly a deeply troubled individual whose diseased mind is beyond my healing." Inari: "Stop talking for a minute and look at this!" Maline: "That's... my ring! Then, that makes you..." Inari: "Right. Like I was trying to say, I'm--" Maline: "A thief! A rapscallion! A common lowborne cutpurse! How dare you sneak in here and steal my prized possessions!" Inari: "Gawds! Stop interruptin' me for one blessed second, and check yer ring!" Maline: "...Oh. It's still here." Inari: "That clear things up any, Ma?" Maline: "Everything save how I gave birth to a common thug!" Inari: "Aw, come on, Ma! That's harsh! Sure, I'm not the prettiest guy around, but I'm no thug, and I AM your son! ...And it's good to see you." Maline: "...How did I ever permit my child to grow up referring to me as "Ma"?" Inari: "You gave up tryin' after a decade or so." Maline: "Well, can you at least ride? Have you read the classics? Do you play violin? Chess?!" Inari: "Yeah, all of the above. You beat all'a that junk into me." Maline: "Glory be! My son is salvageable after all!" Inari: "Uh... thanks?" Maline: "Don't look so forlorn, dear. You've come a long way, but Mother's here now. I'll take care of things from now on." Inari: "*Sniff* I missed you so much, Ma..." Maline: "Do not even THINK of crying! It does not befit one of your station! *Sniff* Plus, you'll set me off as well..." Inari: "S-sorry, I just... I... Oh, Ma!" Maline: "Oh, Inari!" Sokara: "Oh, brother." >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts